Snow Flakes Fall
by WhiteWolf82499
Summary: It has been years since the War of the Ring. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen rule peacefully in the Reunited Kingdom and have had three children. This is Vanmoriel's story. She is a 17 year old girl who is living the boring life of a princess, until she discovers a secret about herself that could help the upcoming trouble. A cult of Sauron is rising.CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS.


Chapter 1

Layla

"Eldarion! What is so special about these elves that are coming?" I asked my brother, who was walking with me down a long corridor, escorting me to my chambers. Sadron, my black wolf, was walking on the other side of me.

"Layla, they are great elves. They are strong and great warriors! One of them is the son of one of father's old friends, Legolas." My brother replied, rolling his blue eyes that matched mine.

"I thought all of the elves went to the Undying Lands! That is what Laerwen said!"

"Our dear older sister is right, except the elves came back." He said, when we reached my door.

"Why?" I asked him, twirling a piece of my long black hair around my finger.

"They have never told use. Even for the past 10 years, not one of them has openly talked about their reasons. Now be prepared for the evening. Our parents will not be pleased if you are not ready to meet our guests!" My brother replied before turning and walking away. I sighed and entered my room. "Princess, there you are! Where have you been?" Freya, one of my personal servants, said to me. She was an older woman, with light hair that was greying.

"Do not worry, Freya, I was just speaking to my Eldarion about our guests tonight." I told her, as she guided me to my wardrobe and looked through my gowns. Sadron walked to the rug next to my bed and lied down onto it, watching me.

"Perfect!" She said, as she pulled out a gown that was dark blue with long sleeves that had silver embroidery around the forearm and the waist. The neckline plunged only a little, making it rather modest. 'At least this one does not make me look like an old maid,' I silently thought. I actually thought it was quite beautiful.

"Freya, I heard that one of them is the son of an old friend of father's, Legolas." I told her, as she laced up the back of my dress.

"Yes, his name is Vehiron. All of the young ladies say he is handsome and a skilled swordsman." She guided me to my vanity and started carefully brushing the waves in my hair.

"I heard he is arrogant." I sighed, as she started placing a silver diadem with small sapphires on to my head. I absentmindedly started twirling my hair as I thought about meeting these elves.

"Well, you surely have not met him or any of the elves, so I would not be so quick to listen to the gossip of silly little maids and servants. There, you are ready!" She said, guiding my chin up to see myself in the mirror. "You are quite the jewel. Such a pretty young girl." She smiled when she said this, and I couldn't help but smiling, too.

"Thank you, Freya. I hope I just make it through this without making a complete fool out of myself." I replied, standing up and turning to exit my large chambers with Sadron trailing behind me.

"No, Sandron, you must stay here. I will be back soon." I said, giving my wolf a kiss on the head before leaving.

I found my brother waiting for me outside of my door. He was dressed in some of his finest clothes, a silk grey long sleeved shirt with a new leather vest. "Took you long enough." Eldarion said, with an amused grin.

"Ohh, hush. At least you do not have to worry about your hair. Yours is short and mine is long. You do not have to manage it." I replied, walking past him. My brother's brown hair was short, coming down to just above his ears. He quickly caught up with me.

"Well, that is true."

The conversation between us became nothing more than light banter until we reached the throne room. The doors were opened and we realized we were late. My mother and father were sitting on their thrones, speaking to a small group of about ten elves. Most of them were standing off to the side while two pale haired men were before my parents. One seemed slightly older than the other and they resembled each other.

"Legolas, it is good to see, my dear old friend." My father said, while getting up then hugging the older pale haired man.

"It is good to see you too, Aragorn." He replied. My brother and I slowly walked forwards.

"Ah, and here are my two younger children. This is Eldarion, and he is twenty years old," my father said, gently pushing my brother towards his friend Legolas, "and this is my youngest daughter, Vanmoriel, and she is seventeen years old. But , I must warn you, she prefers to be called Layla and if you do not call her that, she has a temper." My father pushed me forwards too and Legolas bowed for me and my sibling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, you highnesses," Legolas said, "and this is my son, Vehiron, who is also twenty." He gestured to the man next him. Now that I had a better look at the men, I saw that they were both muscular and they had the same high cheekbones and handsome, regular face. Legolas had blue eyes, though, while his son had green eyes. Vehiron's eyes were more oval than his father's eyes though and his nose was a bit smaller, probably his mother's nose he inherited. My brother and I both smiled to them, and Legolas returned it, but his son gave a halfhearted smile and his eyes showed that he was angry. 'I bet I was right when I said that I heard he was arrogant,' I thought.

"I have another daughter, Laerwen, who is almost twenty two, but she is already off and married." My father continued.

"Now, I believe you and your companions are exhausted, so how about we have you shown to your chambers? My father said.


End file.
